Forbidden
by Iziz00
Summary: Armin has been forcing Alexy to do something for years. Everytime they move Armin tells Alexy to pretend to be gay if he sees a girl of interest. When they move back to their home town, Armin takes interest in the new girl, Crystal. But so does Alexy. Crystal and Alexy become best friends, but will Crystal bring out the inner Alexy? Rated T for language
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Just do it, Alexy. It will prove to me how manly you really are." The black haired nine year old crossed his arms in wait of his brother's reply. The blunette pondered over whether or not to do it, but not wanting to be a wimp, sighed and gave in.

"Fine, Armin. Who do you want me to kiss? Tom or Jade, or maybe Castiel?" Armin pointed to a little blonde child who was bulling a girl who looked very much like him.

"Kiss Nathaniel, and your good." Armin walked over to the bench and watched as Alexy made his way to Nathaniel. He saw Alexy wave hi to Nathaniel, and watched as he leaned in and kissed him. The little blonde looked shocked, and then punched him in the face.

"I'm not gay, Alexy. So back off!" Nathaniel saw the confusion on the bluenette's face, and explained. "Being gay isn't right, Alexy. It's gross. I like girls, so I'm not gay. But apparently, you ARE gay because you like guys." Alexy shook his head in anger, protesting, "I'm not gay!"  
but it was too late. The damage was done.

Armin sat back with a smile on his face. His little nine-year-old mind was more like that of a twelve year old, and he knew that this moment would help him whenever they moved. Life was good from then on, for Armin at least. But this moment would come back to bite him in the butt.

**_You like? Yeah, I hope you do. If you don't, then I will_**

**_HUNT YOU DOWN!_**

**_Yeah, okay. And remember to please comment!_**

**_(BTW nine year olds know more then you think…I remember 4_****_th_****_ grade….kinda)_**


	2. Chapter 1- Back Again

Chapter 1- Back Again

Alexy POV

"Armin! I can't believe we're back in Amoris!" I put down my bags and looked around. It was exactly the same as I remembered it, wonderful and green and beautiful. I wondered if Castiel still lived here. He used to be my best friend.

Armin looked me in the eyes. "I saw a girl when we drove in. You know what that means, Gayso." I sighed. Gayso was my "nickname."

"So I'm gay, huh? Fine. I bet she was ugly anyways." I stormed into my room- wow I missed my room- and slammed my door. Every time. He gets me every time. And if I don't listen, he blackmails me. He blackmails me EVERY DAMN TIME. And this time we were home. And he was still doing it. How horribly sad.

_The next morning…._

I decided to walk to school, whereas Armin wanted to pick up babes in his car. As I was walking, I met this girl. Her name was Crystal; she said she was pretty new too. Yeah, she was pretty (new, I mean). She had long blonde hair, and her eyes were gray. She was wearing an orange shirt that hung off her shoulder on one side, jeans, and silver boots.

Armin had driven by us and tried to give Crystal a ride, but she just said she was walking with her friend. I smiled and told Armin to bug off. The look on his face was priceless.

Crystal asked me if I knew him. "Yep," I said sadly. "He happens to be my brother." Crystal smirked.

"How nice," She answered, and ran into the school. "Hope to see you around, Alexy!" She shouted back at me. I nodded my head, and walked in. Time for a big adventure.

Crystal POV

Right when I walked in Nathaniel came over. He was mumbling about some new students, and how he really didn't want to meet anymore new students.

"Nate, can't you please just sit through it? I'll do it if you want. I mean, I got Castiel to sign the absentee note." Nathaniel pondered over it and handed me his clipboard.

"Here. Go meet them. I have something to deal with. Thanks! You're my favorite!" He ran off in the direction of the courtyard. _Geez, boys_ I thought and waited at the door. Every student that walked in seemed new to me, so I had no idea who was who. I just asked them all if they were the new students.

Finally Alexy walked in, and I went over to him. He said he had to go see the student body president, and I clapped my hands. _So it was him and his brother! _I thought happily.

"So, where's your brother? I'm filling in for Nathaniel, so-" I put on my best Nate voice. "Welcome to Sweet Amoris high! I hope you love your time here! We'll just need a couple of things to get you started." I read the list that Nathaniel had given me, and right when I finished, Armin walked into the building. Alexy handed me his stuff.

"Here comes trouble," Alexy muttered. I giggled, then put on a straight face and turned to Armin. When he saw my face, he smiled and muttered something in Alexy's ear. Alexy nodded his head and turned to me.

"So, I already gave her my stuff. Armin, where's yours?" Alexy laughed. I held out my hand and waited for Armin to put the $25 and his forms into it. Armin looked so confused, and I laughed.

"You need $25, bucko. And I need all your forms." Armin nodded his head and gave them to me. "It was nice doing business with you." I turned to Alexy, who was looking very confused at his schedule. I took it from him.

"You have, like, all the same classes as me! Come on, I'll show you around." I turned to Armin and took his schedule. "I have 5th period! I can take you there, too!" We all walked and talked as I showed them their lockers.

"There's only two open locker, apparently, so…take your pick!" I pointed to two different lockers at either side of the row. Armin quickly picked the one closet to the lunchroom. Alexy claimed the one on the other end, which happened to be next to mine.

"Cool! Okay, bye Armin! Alexy, this classroom is first period. Just go there. Bye!" I ran into the classroom, unaware of the stares I was getting from the two brothers.

Alexy POV

She liked me better. I knew that. And so did Armin.

"You'd better back off, Alexy! As I told you, you're gay. We're back and you're going to be gay again. Crystal is MINE, okay?" I nodded my head and slammed my locker shut.

"She likes me better, you know," I muttered and ran into the classroom before Armin could punch me. I found Crystal, who was writing something down, and sat down next to her. She smiled at me and turned back to her papers. I took a paper and pen out of my bag and wrote on it.

_Do you know Castiel Kiess? He used to be my best friend. _I crumbled it up and kind of threw it at her. She opened it up and wrote on it, then sent it back.

_You mean the weirdo with red hair? He always skips? Yep, I know him. _ Her handwriting was delicate, I almost laughed. It was cute. I wrote back _Red hair? No, he has black hair, like Armin. He shouldn't skip; he was so nice in the 3__rd__ grade. And below. What about Nathaniel Graystenn? _I tossed it back to her. She grabbed it from the air this time, prepared for what was coming.

_Nate? Yeah, he's like my best friend. And what do you mean Castiel was nice? He's so rude, sarcastic, and horrible. Seriously, how were you two best friends? _ I was startled by the fact that Nathaniel, the big bully Nathaniel, was her best friend. _Take me to see Castiel and Nathaniel after class. At the same time? They don't get along. But separately, yeah. _ I laughed to myself. _At least that hasn't changed._

After class, Crystal led me to the courtyard, where a red head was standing with his arms crossed. He grinned when he saw Crystal and held up a picture. It was her face with a mustache on it.

"Nice pic, new girl. I think I'm gonna keep a copy." Crystal sneered and took a step forwards. She looked mad.

"I swear Castiel, if you did this I will-" Castiel interrupted her, raising up his hands and covering her mouth. "It wasn't me," he said. "It was Amber. Talk to her brother, he could handle it. Probably." Crystal looked about to blow, but she shook it off.

"Castiel, idiot acquaintance, this is Alexy Taylor; he claims to be your former best friend." I looked at Castiel, who was squinted as if I was a blurry picture he was trying to see. Then his face lit up, and he walked over.

"Al?" I nodded my head, and he smiled. "Yep Cas, its really me." I grinned and waved. "Well, off to see Nathaniel. See you later, Cas?" He just nodded his head and waved.

As we walked through the halls, a blonde girl came up to Crystal. She was smiling a wicked smile.

"Did you see the pictures, Chris? Aren't they just lovely?" She laughed and turned around, walking away. Crystal shouted, "Don't call me Chris!" in her direction, but she didn't seem to hear. We turned into the Student Council Room.

"Nate, I brought a visitor. His name is Alexy Taylor. He knows you." Nathaniel turned around, reveling familiar golden eyes and messy blonde locks. His face was happy, but once he saw me, it was shocked.

"Crap, what are YOU doing back?"

**_Holy Bologna (pronounce bo-log-na)! Whats gonna happen next? Sorry for the big wait for this 1_****_st_****_ chapter, and btw only the prologues are ever in the third person. So, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to comment!_**

**_Love it, favorite it and me, read my other story, or I will_**

**_HUNT YOU DOWN!_**

**_'kay bye!_**


	3. Chapter 2- I Think I Have a Crush

Chapter 2- I think I have a crush

Crystal POV

Nathaniel had a disgusted look on his face, like he's seen Alexy before and doesn't like him. Alexy looked surprised. Nathaniel opened his mouth.

"You GAYWAD! You made the whole school believe I was gay, and when you left it only got worse! Fuck you!" He turned to me, his once golden eyes turning orangish with anger. "Why the hell did you bring him here?" I just shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Alexy. I leaned over to his ear.

"What is he talking about? Explain to me on the way out. Lets go." I whispered and tugged at his shirt. He hesitated and followed me. Once we got into the hallway I turned to him.

"What the hell happened in there? Nathaniel never blows a vein like that unless he's REALLY pissed." I crossed my arms and waited for him to answer. He hesitated, and then spoke.

"I...I'm g-gay. In the 3rd grade I kissed him, and " He shrugged it off, but I heard the doubt in his voice. What was that about? I shook it off.

"I'm not super religious, I don't think being gay is wrong." I did go to church a bit, but in my opinion, being gay was fine. But I was a little upset. I kind of liked Alexy. Like, I like liked him. I tried to hide that. "Well, your still gonna be my best friend, no matter what!"

Alexy nodded and smiled. "Sorry I didn't tell you before," he started, but I shushed him.

"No problems. It's fine. I haven't told you a lot. We just met." I shrugged and trudged back into the student council room. "I'm gonna go cool him down." I disappeared into the never-ending world of stress, and I was never to leave.

Alexy POV

I was way disappointed that Crystal wasn't upset about me being gay. I liked her, and I wasn't able to show it. Sucks, right? I walked down the hall, kicking the dust by my feet. As I shoved my face in my locker, I heard a locker slam near mine. I looked up, and was face to face with Armin.

"You **_bastard!_** I told you that she, that Crystal, was MINE! Spell it out brother. There is no you in mine. Your can now go your own fucking way." He spat the next words at me like they were sour notes, and he was the best musician in the world. "Just remember that YOU'RE GAY." He smirked and walked off.

_I thought we got that boy medication for his anger issues_, I thought as I grabbed my stuff and prepared to leave. Then I heard quick footsteps coming down the hall. I positioned myself in between a group of lockers and watched at the feet came closer. I took a good look at those shoes, two pairs of shoes, on familiar, the other, not so much.

"No way! So, you're gonna go right?"

"Hell yeah! Well, as long as you come with me. I don't really wanna be alone in a concert without my best friend."

"Peggy! I would've gone without you- no offense- if**_ Lysander _**himself had asked me." I heard the excitement in the girls' voices.

"Well," I could feel the girl, Peggy, blushing. "He didn't really ask me. I was at the shop talking to Leigh, and he was there. I kinda was like 'Oh yeah, concerts totally rock. Especially when they're at Brolock Hall. That place has mad acoustics,' and he came over and said he had a few extra tickets to his concert, do I wanna come, and I was all flustered and shaking them off but then gave in." She sighed.

"Whoa, girl slow down." A laugh. A very familiar one. "Who are we sitting with?" Another laugh, less familiar.

"Leigh, of course. Who else? He's the best friend, like, ever. Well, besides you, Crys." I almost laughed. I thought Crystal didn't like being called Crys, and it sounded so nice when Peggy said it. I shifted a little, and a big noise emitted from the lockers I was behind. I knew my cover had been blown, so I stood up, holding a pen.

"I found it! I found my favorite pen! Oh, hey Crystal! How are you?" I went to my locker and opened it again, pretending to rummage through it.

"Oh, my locker is the one right next to yours. I needed my stuff." She glanced over at me. "Hey, wanna come to a concert on Friday? It's Castiel's band, but I'm sure he'll invite you soon enough." I nodded my head.

"Sure, I'll come! I bet it'll be fun. What time?" Crystal looked up to the skies, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Umm, I THINK it's at, like, 9 or so, but I don't know." She turned to Peggy. "Pegster, what time?" I chuckled at Peggy's nickname; she looked too tough to be called 'Pegster'. Peggy shook her head.

"Not 9 Crys, its 8:30, be there by 8 to get good seats." I nodded my head.

"I can pick you guys up, if you like…" I started, but Peggy held up her hand.

"I'm going early to help the guys set up. Crys can go with you, though!" Crystal nodded her head.

"Yeah, I would love to go with you, Alexy. Pick me up at 7:30?" I nodded my head.

"Sure _Crys_," I snickered and she sneered, "But I don't know where you live. Call me and tell me the address." I scribbled my number onto a piece of paper, and handed it to her. She held it up and pointed.

"Cell?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Then I'll text you instead. Bye, Alex!" She came over and hugged me.

"No stupid nickname, Crys, or else that's all you'll hear. Bye Crys!" She stuck her tongue out at me and slammed her locker shut. She started walking down the hallway but turned back to wave at me. I saw a slight smile across her face, and waved back. Damn it, I liked that girl.

'Crys' POV

"Dude, you TOTALLY like him!" Peggy jumped up and down as soon as we got outside. She could be such a _girl_ sometimes. I held up my hands.

"Peg, keep your cool. I don't like him, I CAN'T like him." She shoots me a weird look.

"Fuck. Up. Don't deny, and yes, you can like him. Come on, make the first move!" I just shook my head.

"I did like him," I whispered, so low Peggy could barely hear me, "But, then I found out something that can keep us apart." Peggy gasped.

"Omagosh! You're a _lesbian?!_" I choked on the gum I was chewing and spit it out on the sidewalk, punching Peggy in the arm.

"Hell. No. Alexy is gay, that's what's keeping me. I'm not a fucking lesbian." I sighed, not intending to, and Peggy gasped.

"You just met him, and your falling hard. I can tell by the sigh." My gosh. Me and my stupid sigh. I shook my head and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"I may be falling hard, but there's no one to catch me. I'm gonna hit the ground." We were at my car, so I got in and turned on the engine. "I'll stick to dating players, jocks, cuties, and everyone else out there. I just can't fall for the gay ones."

**_How do you like it? I know its been, like, a month since I updated. I apologize for that. This story is flowing nicer than Tears of Joy (Its still saved as We Are One, MG) I hope you don't hate me for this, but I might be putting We Are One (Tears of Joy, whatever) on hold. _**

**_Comment, love, favorite, read Tears Of Joy, blah blah blah, oh, and ps, Don't make me go Kyo on you._**

**_^Some Fruits Basket catchphrase^_**


	4. Chapter 3- Untitled

**_Like, O to the M to the Geez! I saw that binaryguppy has written reviews, plural, reviews, to this story! And Exactlyamanda wrote a review for the first chapter too! I'm so glad that this story is TAKING OFF! It's amazing guys. I'm about to cry. No I'm not, I'm not that emotional. It doesn't have half the reviews that Tears Of Joys has, (probably like a 3_****_rd_****_ or 4_****_th_****_) but that's cool. I like this one better. Luv yah all! Don't make me go Kyo on you! Back to the story!_**

Chapter 3- Untitled

Crystal POV

_'One for Sorrow rocks. You're gonna love the concert! I looked at the tickets, VIP section for us! Yeah, anyways, 8972 Rockwood Lane. That's my address. Luv yah! ~Crystal.'_ I pressed send and watched as the message was sent from my phone to Alexy's. I lay back on my bed and sighed, just as my phone went off. I looked at the text.

_'Rockwood Lane? 8972? I live right down the street, 8964! Too cool! I don't really need to look for you, then. You're on the way! Awesome! ~Alexy.'_ I laughed at his text. What a coincidence that he lived down the street. Or maybe he was lying?

'_Hey, wanna go out? Like to hang out, not a date. You can show me around town or something. Pleeeaaaasssseeee! ~Crissy.'_ I hit send, and then smacked myself. I'm such an idiot! I can't ask Alexy out! Ugh! My phone buzzed, and I looked at the screen.

_'Do you not have homework? Or are you just freakishly smart? Can't, Homework overload. Sorry. But seriously, we have the same classes! ~Al.' _I sighed, then had an idea. I smiled and quickly typed, _"Look out your window. Or don't, I don't care. ~Crissy.'_ Then I sprinted out of my house, mom yelling at me to put on a jacket, and ran down the street.

"8964, 8964. Grr, 8970, 8967, 8964! Yes!" I spoke quietly to myself, and walked up the stairs to the front door. I ran my fingers over the doorbell, and then pressed it. I could hear the bell ringing inside the house. The door opened, and I could see Armin looking through the clear door that now separated us. He opened it.

"Hey Armin! Is Alexy here? We're, um, doing a project on the Egyptian, uh, you know, things together! Yeah..." I looked at Armin's face, which was scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah, the Egyptian Things, okay. Well, he's not here right now, but you can still come in. If you want." I grinned and, not wanting to seem rude, followed Armin into the house. We made our way to the living room, and he motioned me to sit on the couch. I sat down, and he looked around nervously.

"Want anything to drink Crystal? We have Coke, Sprite, Pepsi, lemonade, water, umm, I think we have orange juice…" I laughed and shook my head.

"Why do you have Coke and Pepsi? Aren't they rivals? Isn't it wrong to drink them both?" He grinned.

"Oh, I like Pepsi, Alexy likes Coke. Our parents like Sprite, so we always have different sodas."

"Oh, cool. Can I have a Coke? I prefer Coke to Pepsi." He nodded and shook his head, and headed for the kitchen. I heard someone walking down the stairs, so I looked toward them. To my surprise, I saw a familiar orange jacket coming down.

"Armin, I can't believe you brought a girl over! Don't you have homework?" Alexy walked into the living room, and gasped.

"Crystal? You fell for my ass of a brother?" I laughed, so hard I fell off the couch.

"Oh my gosh, no! I came over looking for you; I was going to help you with your homework. Armin said you weren't home." I brought my palm to my face. "Urgh, I'm an idiot! How can one girl fall for the, 'My brother's not home, hang with me' trick so many times?" Alexy chuckled at this, and sat down next to me.

"So, you're a player? Cool." He smirked as I playfully smacked his arm.

"No! I had a lot of guy friends back in Virginia. I'm not a player! Anyways, Armin brings girls over a lot?" Alexy nodded.

"Yeah, if anyone's a player here, it's defiantly Arm-" Armin walked into the room, and handed me my Coke. Then he turned to Alexy.

"Don't you have some homework to do or something?" Alexy nodded, and grabbed my arm.

"You know," he started, "The whole reason Crystal came over was to help me with my homework so I could show her around town. Uh- she should probably help me now." He tugged me in the direction of the stairs. "Come on, little nerd."

"I could show you around town. If you want, you know." Armin stepped forwards and grabbed my other arm. "Come on, Crystal." I was so fed up with this implied arguing, so I pulled my arm away from the 2 weaklings.

"You know, I have a thing with Leigh tonight, he's going to teach me how to sew, so, see yah!" I walked out the front door, and started walking down the street. As I walked, I felt a jacket, a very warm jacket, on my shoulders. I spun around and saw Alexy behind me.

"Geez, stalker. What do you want? I told you I have a thing. I wasn't kidding. And why give me your jacket? It's not that cold-"

"It's almost 35 degrees out here! It may have been 67 a couple hours ago, but things cool down fast in Amoris." He shrugged. "Sorry for caring. I guess I'll take that back…" Alexy reached for his jacket, but I held on tight.

"You're right, it's freezing. Just until my house, okay?" Alexy grinned and nodded his head, walking along side me. When we got to my house, my brother came outside, yelling that mom was mad that I had left so suddenly. I laughed and squirmed out of Alexy's jacket, handing it back to him.

"Don't be late tomorrow, I'll murder you!" He laughed, until he saw the seriousness on my face, and gulped.

"Yeah, see you at school, Crys!" He smirked and walked away. My brother, Joseph, laughed.

"Looks like _Crys_ has herself a boyfriend!" He shot a devious grin in my direction, and ran inside. He knew I wouldn't hesitate to strangle him.

I ran inside to apologize to my mom, and then asked to borrow the car. She said fine, and I drove myself to Leigh's shop. Peggy was already there, showing Leigh her design ideas. I laughed to myself, but thought, _Is this really what I want to be doing? Or would I rather spend my time with a certain blue-haired boy instead?_ I shrugged to myself, grabbed my sketchpad, and walked over to Leigh and Peggy.

_The Next Day…_

I wore the outfit I made with Leigh to school. In reality, I thought my design was horrible, but Leigh seemed to love it. It was a very plain, long-sleeved black dress with a white belt around the waist. With it, I wore white skinny jeans, a denim jacket, and black boots with 2 white stripes and white pom-poms attached (those I bought). I got compliments from everyone, though, so I guess my design was okay.

As I walk through the halls after the school day was over, Amber came up to me.

"So, where'd ya get the clothes? They almost look… designer. I doubt you could afford that so… I'm asking." She crossed her arms, looking pissed off at, well, everything. "I'm waiting, bitch." I groaned and stepped towards her.

"Listen here, miss 'Queen Bee', I don't know what your problem is with me, but get over it! Stop acting like a fucking kid! I need to go." I shoved pass Amber and started walking down the hallway.

"Crystal? Sorry, you left your dignity back here! Wait, you never had any, did you?" I was so pissed off that I turned around, only to meet a fist to my face. Well, almost to my face. A hand grabbed her before she could punch me.

"What. The. Fuck. You tried to punch me! Omagosh, **_bitch_**!" I turned to see who had saved me from the punch, and saw Nathaniel. "Nate! Oh geez, you saved me! Thank you!" I ran up and hugged him, then walked off. I could hear the yelling in the background of the 2 siblings fighting. I just sighed and thought to myself, _Wow, what an untitled day._

**_I update Forbidden fast when I have no worries! Well, I hope you like, no, LOVE this chapter! Forbidden is going smoother than I ever imagined! Seriously. I love my mind, but I hate it, some pretty bad things are going through it right now. But I wont write them. It might make this story M…._**

**_Review, favorite, share, tell your friends! If you don't I will _**

**_HUNT YOU DOWN!_**

**_Don't make me go Kyo on you!_**

**_Luv Yah All! ~Iz_**


	5. Chapter 4- One For Sorrow

**_Like, Gulp. Mega gulp. Mega, Giant, Uber Gulp. Guess what? 2 of the greatest authors ever, Exactlyamanda and binaryguppy, are reading this! Like OH MY CHEESE! Amazing, right? Anyways, this chapter will be short, as it is just One For Sorrow's concert. There's not much in it, but you know, I don't care. I'm sick and need something to do! Mkay. I need to go throw up in a bucket. BRB_**

Chapter 4-One For Sorrow

Alexy POV

I walked up to Crystal's front door. I waited until the stroke of 7:30, and then knocked. She opened the door right away, as if she had been waiting for me at the door for a while. It was a little scary to think about. I could hear a boy chanting, "Crystal's got a boyfriend" as we walked out the door.

We drove out to Brolock Hall and got there at 7:53. Crystal said we had perfect timing, and we ran inside. Peggy met us at the door, and she took us to our seats.

"Leigh's already hear, I'll bet you like him Alexy. Come on guys!" Peggy smiled and led us to our seats. I saw a boy with black hair sitting in the section. Crystal ran over and hugged him.

"Leigh! Yay! Okay, so Leigh, this is Alexy, Alexy, this is Leigh!" She pulled away from him. "Leigh is Lysander's older brother." I nodded my head as if I knew who Lysander was, but in reality, I have no idea who he is.

"Nice to meet you Leigh!" Leigh held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Alexy." I shook his hand, but pulled away. I felt like I knew him from somewhere…

"You own the clothes shop!" I blurted out, and Leigh laughed and nodded his head.

"I was wondering when you would recognize me! I see you there sometimes. Do you like to shop?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I like to shop, but Armin hates it, so I can almost never go shopping." Crystal laughed.

"Well, I love to shop! I could come with you!" She leaned near my ear. "Plus, I get discounts at Leigh's shop!" I laughed and pointed toward the stage.

"Hey, One for Sorrow is starting to play!" I looked onto the stage, and to my surprise, saw Nathaniel sitting at the drums. I motioned towards him.

"Don't Castiel and Nathaniel hate each other's guts?" Peggy shrugged; Crystal jumped in surprise and brought her palm to her face.

"Urgh, idiot alert!" She pointed to herself. "I forgot to tell you, they're all in a band! I mean you don't have to love each other to be in a band together, right!" She laughed. We all kind of shook out heads in response.

"But, don't you?"

"I don't think it's mandatory, but…"

"Do you seriously think that, little nerd?"

Crystal looked at the ground. "Uh, you guys put me in a down mood. Lets watch the guys." We all directed our attention to the band, which was opening up with their 1st song, 'The New Black.' I really liked the band, but I would have loved it more if they were techno or something.

By their last song, 'One for Sorrow,' I was all hyped up on Coke, energy drinks, and great music. We left, and I drove Crystal home. Before she got out she gave me a hug. I searched her face for an explanation, but she just shrugged.

"I hug everyone, duh!" She waved and left, but her voice didn't sound serious. I don't think she hugs everyone.

I drove home and went inside. Armin was sitting on the couch watching T.V./ playing a 3DS. I don't know how he does it, but he can do 5 things at once and not miss a beat.

I was making my way to my room when I heard Armin's voice.

"You were with Crystal, weren't you? Why don't you find a guy to date or something?" Then he laughed. I just trudged to my room, and when I got there, I punched everything that wouldn't break my fist. Then I passed out on my bed.

**_This chapter is short, but it's just a filler. I have ideas, ideas people IDEAS! OMGEEZ that made me sound creepy. Anyways…. I'm kinda sick and I don't feel good, it hurts to type and turn your head to puke in a bucket. Seriously. Don't try it, I wouldn't recommend it. Anyways again…. If you find mistakes, sorry. I find frequent mistakes in my other chapters._**

**_Soo, my ideas are horrible, so I wont write them. I am kind of a pervert in mind. (Luna, don't read my mind. Or her dad. Or Lys (If he can read minds)) Umm, Stay sunny! _**

**_LOVE MY STORY! DON'T MAKE ME GO KYO ON YOU! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! Etc, etc. _**


	6. Forbidden Update

_**Hey guys! I really miss writing, and I don't have a lot of time, but I will explain all this crap to you right now in this update.**_

_**So, my laptop broke, and my parents got mad at me (for reason you wouldn't understand), so now I no longer have a laptop! Whoop-de-fucking-do. Anywho, my awesomesauce story is on hold until I can type it up and crap. So, yeah.**_

_**I am currently writing Forbidden in one of my (many) notebooks. It's in the black one I keep under my pillow! (For all of you who knowz me...teehee none of youz know me!) I just finished writing chapter 6- it's called My Idiot Acquaintance, and it is really sad (kinda) cause Crystal shares her whole freaking life story with Alexy. And she passes out in Castiel's arms. Teehee~ I'm evil! And now Castiel calls her Candy (cause I wish I was named Candace or Candy sometimes...) **_

_**If you were wondering, I am typing this on the family computer when no one is home. (My parents frown upon Fanfiction...). If you miss my awesome humor or super suggestions for stories, then just PM me! I stay updated on FF via my iPod Touch (4th Gen...I'm cool), so if you PM me to talk or ask me a question, or friend me on My Candy Love (Iziz00 and Iziz0, cause I'm awesome like that) and PM me on there, whatever! I can hold a conversation, and I don't mind nonsense talk! Plus, I really have a lot of ideas, and not being able to type them up without someone watching over my shoulder or having it written in my crappy handwriting is driving me nuts, so I'll be happy to give my ideas away (at a bargain, of course! Don't worry, I'll probably only want one-shots of my character and candy guys or for my character (BTW my character is me!) to be in your stories! It's simple...) **_

_**Okay, I just wanted to tell all of you this, just to let you know I'm trying to get back in the rhythm of things! I'm trying to save up laptop money! (But I'm failing terribly because of my recent obsession with the Doorknob Society Saga, it's awesome and by MJ Fletcher! Read it) I spend $20 on the books, but I'm still trying hard and going strong! Thank you to all of the people who only recently started reading Forbidden, and thank you to all you people who have been watching for an update since December 4th, 2012. I know that it's not that popular of a story, but it's still important to me, and I appreciate all of you wonderful people who have read it and will continue to read it after it has finished(I do that with all my fav. stories...). **_

_**I Love All Of You! Keep On Moving Forward, Never Look Back! Wait, Look Back On Stories And Such! There's A Crack In Everything, But That's What Lets The Light In! Eek, I Gotta Go! Love All of You! Love Me Back, Please! BYEEE!**_


End file.
